If Josh Became A Spy
by Right.hand.writer
Summary: What if Josh became a spy with Cammie instead of drinking the tea?
1. Chapter 1

"If Josh Became A Spy"

Chapter 1:

"You're a what?" Josh asked with his eye narrowed

"Yep, I'm a spy", Cammie stated proudly

"Then everything you said," Josh paused, "about yourselve, is a lie?"

Cammie blushed hot pink, "Well, you can say it that way", she stopped to think," I can't tell anyone that I'm a spy or well bad things will happen"

"You stilled lied to me" Josh turned his back to Cammie and slapped his hand on his face

"Josh! Josh just listen to me!"

"You sure you're not going to lie again?"

"Never again" Cammie smiled " Okay here it goes. Gallagher isn't any regular school, no it's a spy school Josh. We learn normal things, but also spy stuff too. Everyone, _including you_ think this is a brat school for rich daughters. It's not, it's a

secret. No one knows except people who are in the C.I.A or spys' in training."

"Oh" Josh was speechless

Cammie looked around thinking about what Josh is thinking. Josh looked at her but seemed to be looking into a space.

"Are you confused or what?"

"No, no I just never thought a spy school would be in my town"

Chapter 2:

You would never think it would be hard to tell someone that you love them. But sometimes, (at least when you're a spy) it's really hard. You always think at the back of your mind _how is this relationship going to work out?_

"Two things we can do", Cammie sighed " One, give you this special tea that takes away your memory about me being a spy and ect."

"Or?" Josh said angry

"Well, you, you ", Cammie couldn't belive what she was saying " become a spy"

Josh looked up into Cammie's eyes puzzled. Then sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and his face in his hands. He looked stressed. I mean who wouldn't be he JUST found out his girlfriends a spy and he has to make a very, very important decion.

"So, what's your choice?" Cammie questioned with her hand on her hip

"Cammie, IF, IF I become a spy", Josh paused to think " Where would I go, like for school?"

" Not with us!", she said sarcastic "I guess we'll have to go to my mom, she's the headmistress of my school and she's also a great spy too"

"What do you think?" she asked

"Cammie, I love you, I really do", he runned his hand through her hair "Saying that, Cammie I think, I'll become a spy with you"


	2. Chapter 2

If Josh Became a Spy

Chapter 3:

"Really?" Cammie said stunned and my eyes glowing in excitement

"Yea, I mean, since I was little I always remember wanting to be a spy", Josh answered " I just don't know how to ask my parents"

I didn't know eathier so we started to walk to my Mom's office for help. When we finally reached her office I told him this, "Josh, remember, my mom will be shocked_ in a good way"_

"Okay I understand"

"Hi mom!" I smiled while Josh was behind me peering around the room

"Hi Cam, now what can I", she was at a loss of words when she saw Josh behind me "Josh, Josh is that you?"

"Hello Ms. Morgan how are you today" he asked

"I'm fine, what can I do for you two troublemakers?"

"Well, mom as you can see I told him that I'm a spy"

"I see, know he has to drink the tea" the headmistress said while getting up from her old brown chair

" No, no Ms. Morgan, I decided to become a spy"

Mom looked confused almost looking in his eyes. She walked away from her desk in silence and walked to us with her finger on her pale pink check. Just thinking.

"Are you sure?" she asked me

"Mom, I really think it's a good idea", I pursaued " We're in love and he really is interested for being a spy"

She sounded pretty much convinced. Lots of girls join all the time. And it's for his good too. It's not just for love perpouses.

" I'll contact Blackthorne right know" Mom said happily

"What's Blackthorne Ms. Morgan?" he asked

" Oh that's the boy spy school honey"

"Great" Josh smirked

While Mom started on the phone, Josh and I started on ideas on how to approach his parents. In a nice calm way.

Ways to tell Josh's parents about Blackthorne

them that he's sick of his high school and he thinks it's a great way of exposing himself.

2. Needs to get out of town for a while, needs time for himself

3. Great for a collage application

4. Wants to be a spy because his girlfriend and him are in love (Just kidding)


End file.
